Best Laid Plans
by Carrie Pettigrew
Summary: Kyle and the others are in college and enjoying being able to make their own decisions. Jessi takes matters into her own hands.


Authors note: I haven't written fan fiction in a couple years, let alone published any. This is also my first time dipping my toes into this fandom; I only discovered this amazing show the other month! I hope it's not too bad. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the show Kyle XY, or any of the characters from it that are used in this fic. This is a not-for-profit piece of writing by a fan. It is also published at AO3.

* * *

><p>It has been 3 years since the final confrontation with Cassidy and Kyle's junior year of college is just finishing off.<p>

_Flashback_

"Oh my god, you need to get over your gangst!" even though they've started college, Lori still hasn't quite gotten over her habit of tacking a 'g' onto words when referring to something a guy is doing.

"Stop it, Lori!" snaps Kyle uncharacteristically.

"No, Kyle, you need to stop it," says Lori with her hands on her hips. "You've kept those poor girls in limbo long enough."

Kyle, Lori, Declan, Jessi, and Amanda had all ended up in the dorms at UDub together. Kyle knew sticking together after high school was a cliché straight from a movie, but he wouldn't have had it any other way; they were his friends and family. Being in residence away from supervision had given everyone a bit more freedom to date around. Kyle had taken advantage of this and inadvertently taken advantage of Jessi and Amanda with his inability to make up his mind.

"But I just can't decide," says Kyle sadly as he looks down. He keeps the rest of his thoughts to himself; _I know that this isn't fair to either to Jessi or Amanda, but I enjoy spending time with both of them. I thought that being away from Amanda's mom and Nicole would take the pressure off, but it hasn't. I still haven't been able to figure out if electricity or butterflies is better. _"If I had more time…"

"Spare me," grumbles Lori. "You're being incredibly selfish. You need to let both of them go and focus on yourself for a while." Lori feels this is only fair, after her own relationship with Mark went into a meltdown when she realized that being just friends with Declan for long may never be possible.

Kyle had done so and in a couple months was finally able to admit to himself that he fallen for only Jessi. They shared several classes and as they matured found that their relationship could be something far beyond comfort and competition.

_Present Day_

Jessi, outrageous and to-the-point as usual, bounces into Kyle's dorm room early one morning. "I think we should get married." She clasps her hands in front of her and continues to bounce slightly on her toes.

"What?" Kyle crinkles his face in his adorable way, thinking that he's too tired for this. Ever since that first full night's sleep at the Trager's he has not been an early riser.

"It's the most practical arrangement for tax purposes when we move in together this summer. Plus marriage is what society expects." Jessi smiles shyly at Kyle.

"O-okay," says Kyle hesitantly. "It will make the most sense for our financial situation."

"Great," says Jessi and kisses Kyle on the cheek (and maybe feels up his thigh while she's at it) before leaving.

_Jessi was right; marriage is what society expects from couples who are living together. I have always wanted to be normal and to have a family. Statistics show that couples who get married before the age of 25 are more likely to divorce. But Jessi and I are soulmates, aren't we?_

_/  
><em>

"Hey man," greets Declan as he knocks on Kyle's doorframe. "What's up? You look like someone stole the last of your Sourpatch Kids." Declan jokes about Kyle's old obsession, which has died down over the past few years.

"Hey," responds Kyle in a slightly solemn manner, having made it out of bed at least. "I think Jessi and I just got engaged."

"You think?" says Declan levelling Kyle with a look. "What'd Jessi do this time?" Declan knows the pair too well, sometimes.

"She came in and said she thought we should get married for tax purposes and because we are moving in together," Kyle looks slightly panicked, but like he's trying to reassure himself at the same time. "She's right, of course, but…"

"But," prompts Declan. "You love her right?"

"Yes, more than anything," answers Kyle. "But we're still young, we are only just starting college, and all the statistics point to this ending in disaster." Kyle's excuses are said somewhat feebly, which Declan picks up on.

"Let me guess, you had wanted to ask her first? Oh Kyle," says Declan as he claps Kyle on the shoulder. "I think you two will be just fine. You never were conventional."

"All done!" beams Jessi as she re-enters Kyle's room. "We're married. I didn't know how you wanted to do the names, but I never liked mine so we are just the Tragers." Jessi has said all this in a rush as she looks around the room. "Oh, hi Declan!" she says as she waves at him.

"H-hi," recovers Declan, holding up his hand in acknowledgement.

Kyle is momentarily stilled in shock. "We're married," he manages to come out with as he remembers how to speak.

"What!" exclaims Lori. "You didn't. Mom is going to kill you." Lori has just entered Kyle's room, which is quickly becoming the meeting place of the day. Lori knows that despite their freedom from the house rules Nicole isn't ready to deal with _that_. She also thinks that _someone has got to stop that girl from watching so much cable. Wasn't 'The Proposal' on last night?_

"Yep," smirks Jessi, seeming not to notice Lori's slightly aghast look. "I'll have to sneak a paper trail into the courthouse, but as far as electronic records go we are all set. Easy peasy. They really need to learn how to better secure their systems. Anyone could have done it."

"We're married…" tries Kyle again. He's sat down on the edge of his bed. _Maybe this is all a dream. But my dreams have had a tendency to mean something._

"Yes silly," Jessi manages to roll her eyes while saying this, snapping Kyle out of his thoughts. "Don't tell me you wanted a big wedding?"

"I-I. I think that that would cost money and we are doing this to save ourselves money," is the first full sentence Kyle can finally manage as he fingers the ring box in his pocket. _Despite my reservations about marriage, I had been planning on proposing to Jessi soon. I had thought that Nicole would be more accepting with an official label on our relationship, and that we could have a long engagement. It would also give Jessi the security she pretends not to need, and the time to plan a perfect day. Little did I know that she didn't even care…_

Jessi who is usually more sensitive to these things doesn't pick up on Kyle's behaviour and instead laughs a "See ya, hubby" over her shoulder as she leaves.

Lori, meanwhile, is eyeing Kyle. "Yooouu," is drawn out as she approaches him. "Spill."

Kyle, still looking somewhat lost, simply draws the small box out of his pocket and holds it out to Lori.

"Oh," she breathes as she opens it. "Well, on the bright side you know she'd say 'yes'!"

The End.

* * *

><p>Alrighty, I'm labelling this as 'complete' for now. I'm not sure if I'll go back to it or not. I have some thoughts on where it could go. I'm welcome to ideasthoughts/comments from reviewers of course.


End file.
